rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hyoga kontra Isaac
INTRO " W na małej wiosce " ( Hyoga poszedł za swojim mistrzem Camusem ) Sprzedawca:Świerze owoce i warzywa ( Camus z Hyoga wychodząc powoli z wioski ze wielkiego tłoku straganów gdzie ludzie kupóją towary ) Camus:Ci mieszkańcy małej wioski którzy nawet nie mają nic Hyoga:Mistrzu ale o co tak chodzi ( Hyoga za uwarza małego chłopca który za nimi śledzi ) Handlarz:Łapcie tego małego złodzieja ! ( Wszyscy mieszkańcy widząc że Handlarz goni chłopca który już jest blisko Camusa i Hyogii za nimi się chowa ) Chłopciec:Proszę nie wydajcie mnie ja mam małą siostrę i chorą mamę muszę nimi opiekować proszę Handlarz:Hej wy wydajcie mi tego złodzieja ! ( W wiosce przybył nawet Isaac by pokonać Hyogę w oczach mistrza Camusa a Handlarz do maga się wydania chłopca który jest przy Camusie i Hyogrze ) Isaac:A tam jest Hyoga nawet jest mistrz Camus do dobrze zobaczy że Hyoga jest marnym rycerzem Camus:Chłopcze jak się nazywasz Jacho:Jestem Jacho mam małą siostrę i chorą mamę Camus:Handlarzu jesteś kupcem sam jesteś złodziejem bo okradarz mieszkańców tej wioski a ten chłopiec nie jest wogóle winny jesteś wolny Jacho idz do siostry i matki masz tę owoce idzć Hyoga:Mistrzu Camusie Camus:Złoty Rycerz musi byc sprawiedliwy i pomagać biednym idziemy ( Mieszkańcy wioski usłyszywszy wyrok sprawiedliwy wobec chłopca a handlarza co uczynił Camus ) Hyoga:Mistrzu Camusie już wioskę upóściliśmy Camus:Tak ale ktoś nasz opserwuje ( Nagle mrozi wiatr zaczymał Camusa i Hyogę ) Hyoga:Kim jesteś Isaac:Nie pamiętasz mnie Hyoga o witaj mistrzu Camusie widząc tą sytuacje handlarza i chłopca aż mnie to nudziło więc poczekałem na was tu Diametowy pył ( Hyoga od słunoł się a Camus zaczymał diametowy pył na jednej reki ) Camus:Widzę że są obaj rycerze śniegu więc mały pojedynek Hyoga:Isaac Diametowy pył '' ( Oba moce Hyogii i Isaaca zaczynają robić zamieć a Camus opserwóje tylko ) Hyoga:''Diametowy pył Isaac:Diametowy pył ( Zamieć z Diametowego pył aż widać z Sanktuarium obok wioski ) Isaac:Hyoga tylko jeden może tu zasłurzyć u mistrza Camusa Diametowy pył Hyoga:Isaac tylko to chodzi uznanie wobec naszego mistrza Camusa Diametowy pył ( Obaj Isaac i Hyoga są cali biali z Diametowego pyłu aż Camus zaczyna wkraczać ) Camus:''Diametowe zaćmienie '' Hyoga Isaac:Co tego nie znamy ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Camus:Przykro mi że moji uczniowie się tak zachowują jeszcze raz użyjecie Diametowego pyłu a ja was zrobie lodowe posągi wogóle nie żartuje Hyoga Isaac Isaac:Hyoga to jeszcze nie koniec Hyoga:Isaac przestańmy na siebie nazajem zabijać jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Isaac:Tylko jak obaj uczyliśmy się u mistrza Camusa i Rycerza Kryształu mieliśmy wtedy 9 lat Hyoga:Isaac przyjacielu Camus:Obaj musicie się na uczyć że nie tylko wy macie moc śniegu oprócz Świętych Wojowników są jeszcze inni Hyoga Isaac:Jacy inni oprócz Świętych Wojowników ! Camus:Isaac idzć do swojego pana Posejdona że my Rycerze Zodiaku obrońcy Ateny się nie poddamy Isaac:Oprócz mnie jest Kanon Sorrento Io Baian pwenie już rozprawiają się pozostałymi rycerzami Hyoga:Aiolia Saga Seiya Orfeusz Lira Shun oni są niebezpieczeństwie mistrzu Camusie Camus:Hyoga Saga Orfeusz Lira sobie poracą Seiyą jest Aiolia a Shun jest przy saklnej więźieniu leśli tak przychodzą Milo Mu Aldebaran nic im nie grozi Isaac:Mistrzu Camusie jest mądrym śród Złotych Rycerzy Camus:Nie pochlebiaj mi Isaac ( Isaac tak szybko jak się opjawił tak szybko zniknoł ) Hyoga:Mistrzu Camusie Camus:Idziemy do Sanktuarium zobaczym czy Posejdon nie porwał Ateny Hyoga:Saori ( Camus Hyoga poszli do Sanktuarium ) KONIEC